semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
Uhuru Caliphate
The Uhuru Sultanate is a religious movement and political organisation that currently controls the over-Sultanate of Al-Kubra and many other Sanarii states. Formed after the return of the new Attamans, the new sect of Juanism known as Uhurui (meaning free faith) hoped to unite the Sanarii people who had for so long suffered under hard times and bring about the old empire that once conquered most of the East known as the Desert Empire. Sultans are elected in the Uhuru by the holy Jaharis, an order of monks devoted to the cause of the Eastern faith. The Uhuru revile and hate slavery in all of its forms, and has worked to crush the vast collection of trader states existing throughout the deserts of Al-Kubra which frequently trade slaves with the outside world. This strict philosophy has crippled the economy of many regions, but has brought the Uhuru vast support from citizens all over the world, who often sympathise with the moral aims of the Sultanate. Despite this kindness however, the Uhuru do abide by ancient religious and cultural traditions, and are known to be harsh and brutal to those who cross them. The Uhuru consider their doctrine, known as the 'Vulaq-al velahari' (the eternal rights of the citizen) to be a sort of cultural revolution that is destined to span the world. While the ideals of liberty and pride have grown elsewhere in the world with recent political changes, it is only the Uhuru who truly represent these ideals in Al-Kubra, which has greatly helped their reputation. Equally so however, this 'revolution' is founded on their strict and ancient doctrine, that offers no room for alternative. Slavery may be sacrilege, but the brutality of the Uhuru is not. The Uhuru worship Gilgamesh, god made flesh, lord of the heavens and the earth and inheritor of the mantle of responsibility. He is the creator of the Sanarii and the son of the moon and sun, the two eyes of the gods. The Attaman serves as his chosen on Semperia, awaiting his return. One of the titles for the sultan literally means 'champion'. The Uhuru conduct their operations from the city of Uruk, a previously ignored city far in the depths of Al-kubra. History Many years ago, the great Desert Empire had ruled over the majority of Al-Kubra and beyond from the city of Alexis. The Sanarii people prospered, and their great nation rivalled even the power of the old Imperium to the north. Under the rule of the seven dynasties that seized power over its lifetime, the Empire took over many tribes, but its power was not to last. With the death of it's last ruler Selhim, the people of the Desert fell into a vast civil war, allowing for the tribal warlord of Praeterius, who was named Ungloc, to invade Afrikarii and Al-Kubra. Many years past, and slowly the old rulers returned after the tribal authority of Ungloc's heirs died, and although the Sanarii people retained their great trading and diplomatic skills, the Deserts became poor. Split into a vast collection of Warring kingdoms and trader states, Al-Kubra was a land of constant Anarchy. In the year 1199, crisis once again reached the kingdoms of sand. Several Europan powers began to grab at the untapped wealth of the desert, and an ancient evil stirred in the depths of the desert. Known only as the Dark being, the creature that would bring swathes of territory under its control is assumed to have been a demon, although little is known about him. With the being's power growing and the Sultan of Meradon kneeling in vassalage to the king of Del Arago as 'reparations' for Meradon's conquest of Del Arago three hundred years prior, many thought the fate of the Sanarii to be a dark one. However, in the Sultanate of the Uhuru, change was taking a very different turn. The death of the former sultan named Melak Al-Ayyub had lead to the ascendancy of the young prince Basim. Basim Al-Ayyub was a man widely considered to be one of history's greatest leaders and military commanders, and even upon his ascendancy was quick to act. Not only 5 days after he took the throne, Basim rallied the armies of the Uhuru and prepared for war. Abandoning the title of Sultan, Basim named himself 'Attaman', a title that had not been used in centuries. Roughly meaning 'child of the suns the Attaman was the highest authority figure within Sanarii culture. While an often divided and ruthless culture, Sanarii were united by a faith in the two suns, a religion that dominates the lives of every Sanarii. The Attaman was a child born on a day in which the two suns coalesced over the holy Mbli-Jua, prophesying the birth of a leader. The title had not been claimed in years, but none denied that Basim was a prime candidate, as well as also having been born on one such holy day. Attaman Basim I led his armies to several great victories, using diplomacy to confederate with the more amicable sultans and conquest against those who swore him false or knelt to foreign powers. Most notable of his victories were the battles of the azurejewel ridge, at which the Dark Being was cast from the world, as well as the siege of Meradon and the fall of the false Sultan were some of Basim, and indeed the Uhuru's, greatest victory. It was declared that all Sanarii were Uhuru citizens if they so desired, and that no more would they kneel to the will of a foreign power or weak nobles. While young, already some historians refer to the Uhuru Attamancy as the 'Second Desert Empire'. With the death of Basim, his cousin Yusuf, then the chief of a desert tribe known as the Mirage, would take power. Intelligent and bringing an outside perspective to the new court, Yusuf has defended the Uhuru and spread the message and beliefs of the new kingdom across the desert and beyond. A member of the eastern Brotherhood, the Uhuru are key players on the world stage, and still hold their rebellious and independent attitude to life close to heart. Generals 'Supreme Divines of the Uhuru State' *Basim Al-Ayyub - First of the new Divines *Yusuf Nasari - Second of the Supreme DIvines, cousin of Basim 'Kiongonzi of the royal army' The Kingonzi is traditionally either highest ranking Sheikh and usually the most trusted friend of the Sultan, or the Sultan himself if he proves to be a strong leader. Acting as the supreme military leader of the confederacy, the Kiongonzi is one of the Uhuru's most fearsome warriors. *Hakim Il-'dale - Fith Emir of the Uhuru, Sheikh of "The Brave Few" (alşc'an qlîl/ئالشجعان قلیل) Sworn Trade Princes of the Uhuru As the Uhuru has expanded, several trade Princes have become members of the Consortium. * Trade Prince Hamsa al-Barakati, lady of the resolute pass. 'Sheikhs of the Sultan' The First Attaman travelled with a group of companions who were known as the Sheikhs. Ever since then, tradition holds that an Attaman may have a council of loyal advisers and friends to act as his officials and generals. Over the years the title has evolved, and today is used primarily for the military leaders directly loyal to the Attaman. Often Trade Princes and local sultans will be chosen to lead the holy armies, although there have been a few notable cases of those raised from the poorer classes being granted the title. To be a Sheikh is to hold a position of great honour and responsibility, acting as the Attaman's hand and eyes across his growing confederacy of the faithful. *Renan Motta - Pirate Lord of the South seas and Sultan of the corsair city of Belan. *Nomarch Korim Hazazi Holy Khalifehs of the Restoration *Elder Alakhim Notes * حرية is Arabic for freedom